New Years
by InnocentShadow
Summary: It's New Years for our favorite Sphere employees and there's a ball being held. Employees are threatened, certain people lose a bet, and two girls dance crazily. Whatever will happen? LEMON YAOI SLASH AXB DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Innocent: Hooray, our first story this year!**

**Shadow: I didn't get the chance to edit this one... But I hope you guys like it~**

**Innocent: I think it's okay...BUT! you guys, AKA our readers, are the judges. And with that, read on!**

**InnocentShadow: We do not own Star Ocean, we just play with it...**

**Begin New Years**

The employees of the Sphere Company rarely traveled very far. But when they did, it was for special occasions and they generally stayed the night. This evening was one such occasion, seeing as it was New Year's Eve. Everyone was gathered at a grand hotel where every guest was given a key to a room upon entering the large ballroom. Inside said ballroom, co-workers were taking the chance to catch up with each other while dressed in the fanciest get-up they owned.

Around the perimeter of the elegant room were tables where groups of five could sit to eat food taken from the extravagant buffet table, or to simply rest their aching feet. Waiters roamed around the tables, offering wine to the guests.

At one such table sat Luther Lansfeld, the Owner of the Sphere Company, dressed in his favorite white and blue tuxedo. With him sat two of his employees who were also dressed in their finest. Azazer, head of the security department, looked somber in his black tailcoat with silver trimming and dark violet tie. The other person, Berial the general manager, wore an eye-smarting shade of red that drew more stares than the sexy Owner himself. The three men shared pleasantries, though Azazer seemed more stiff than usual. It was common knowledge that the dark haired man hated formal occasions. In fact, he had skipped every New Year's party since he had been hired. Unfortunately for him, Luther had demanded- on threat of unemployment, that he come. So here he was!

A figure clad in silver made its way through the crowd of dancers, making its way to the table. Several of the couples stopped dancing to watch the person pass, marveling at the beauty of the gown that draped over the contours of the woman's body. Her purple eyes shone bright as she headed toward her brother, a smile on her glossed lips.

Blair Lansfeld smiled at the three men as they politely stood to greet her when she reached their table. Azazer stiffly pulled out a chair for her. Once she was seated, the men returned to their seats.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Blair asked, sighing blissfully.

"It is." Azazer replied woodenly.

Blair glanced at him, her smile widening. "You know, Azazer, I really didn't expect to see you here."

Azazer didn't reply and opted instead to glare at Luther, who was smirking evilly. Blair noticed this exchange, but chose not to comment. Instead, she glanced around, frowning slightly.

"Has anyone seen Belzeber? He's usually here by now."

Luther and Azazer both shook their heads. Berial thought for a moment before speaking up. "I believe he lost a bet with someone. He might be a bit late."

"What was the punishment?" Luther asked, smirking because he already knew the answer. Berial was saved from answering by the large room suddenly going silent. The four at the table turned their attention to the entrance, where a lone figure stood, drawing everyone's gaze. It was Belzeber.

Now, normally the appearance of the blond wasn't something people made a big deal of. Tonight, however, was different. Instead of wearing a customary tuxedo, Belzeber was wearing a long, jade green Chinese dress. As he stepped forward, the lights reflected off the gold embroidery that spanned the entirety of the gown. The slits on the side of the dress showed flashes of smooth pale skin. On his feet were green and gold slippers that barely made a sound on the floor as he made his way towards his co-workers' table.

Cheeks flushed bright red, Belzeber sat down unceremoniously across from Azazer, who grabbed his wine glass and gulped it frantically. The blond sent Luther a glare and folded his hands in his lap. Blair coughed lightly into her hand to hide a smile.

"Hello Belzeber. You're later than usual," the woman said politely. Belzeber simply nodded. There was an awkward silence, only broken by Azazer, who set his now empty wine glass on the table. She tried again.

"So um… That's a lovely dress." Blair said awkwardly.

"Luther made me wear it," the blond said shortly, throwing the Owner another glance. Luther smiled back sweetly as the other members of the table choked.

"What!" Azazer spluttered, staring at his boss. He'd never look at the man the same way again. Belzeber grabbed his own wine glass and sipped at it, scowling.

"Lost a bet…" he muttered.

Blair opened her mouth to question him when a blue haired girl bounced up to the table and stole her wine glass. She wore a lovely lavender Chinese hanfu with wide billowing sleeves. Her wild hair was pinned back into a bun with a purple ribbon. She lifted the glass to her lips, giggling as she eyed Belzeber.

"Hey Azazee!" the girl chirped. "What're you doing here?"

"Getting drunk, obviously," another girl replied casually, stepping up behind her friend and earning a glare from their boss. She wore a blue, strapless, floor length gown that clung to her upper body until it flared out in a series of ripples. The bodice was covered in intricate embroideries. Her silver hair was down, the longer pieces curled up and pinned back with a sapphire encrusted clip. She glanced at Belzeber with amused eyes. The blond was getting quite red with the looks the two were giving him.

"Nice dress," the silver haired woman commented, linking arms with her bouncing friend. "I'll just take this with me."

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed, pouting. "I'm not a thing!"

"Yes, yes. Now give Ms. Lansfeld back her glass."

The purple clad girl pouted and put the empty glass down before she was dragged away. "Fine, but I get to play in the elevator!"

Azazer glared at his wine glass. "Idiotic employees."

Blair blinked and stared at her now empty wine glass. "So… about that bet?"

Luther grinned evilly. "I bet him that Azazer would come to this year's party." He glanced at the dark haired man, who was slowly getting drunk from the sweet wine.

"You _made_ me come. You said you'd fire me if I didn't," Azazer muttered. Belzeber overheard this and stared at Luther in disbelief.

"You _what_?" The blond cried, rising halfway out of his seat. "That's cheating!"

"So?" The Creator smirked, giving him a once over. Belzeber blushed a dark red and stood up as a new song began to play. Giving the table in general a glare, he turned and walked onto the dance floor. He was immediately grabbed by the blue haired girl, who twirled him around, giggling madly. Her blue-gowned friend stole him, and they soon began to pass him back and forth, completely out of sync with the music.

Soon, everyone left the table to either dance or socialize, leaving Azazer alone at the table. He watched the dancers with disdain, sipping at the rest of his wine. A waiter had come by and informed him that under no circumstances were any of them going to refill his glass. So, irritated, he chose to savor the last of it as he stared at the room before him. A figure drew his slightly drunken gaze as it waltzed around in a blur of green. He had the sudden urge to join the person, but refused to leave his 'hiding spot'. The person looked so graceful, their curves drawing his gaze and tempting him. He scowled as his nether regions tightened and he gulped down the rest of the wine, forgetting that he was going to savor it.

Azazer had never enjoyed dancing. He didn't understand what was so amusing about it. You twirled around and around until you were dizzy, or you got stuck with a ditzy partner that had no clue what they were doing. Although the people he watched on the dance floor seemed to be having a lot of fun. Even Blair, who was dancing with her brother, was smiling. Out of all the people Azazer was watching, two were especially irritating. The pink and silver haired girls were performing dances that were completely random and had nothing to do with the music. These dances ranged from one girl simply twirling the other all the way to complicated para para and pop lock routines. He couldn't stand how happy everybody looked.

Light hearted laughter distracted him from his thoughts. He glanced to the side and saw Blair walking towards him, her cheeks flushed from all the dancing. She sat down next to him, out of breath. He grumbled slightly under his breath before being distracted once again by Belzeber. Blair noticed this, and smiled to herself.

"Azazer, why don't you just ask him to dance?"

"No." The dark haired man scowled, glancing away.

"Oh?" Blair arched an eyebrow, smirking. She looked oddly like her brother when she did that. "Well then, you could always ask _them_."

Azazer looked in the direction she pointed and choked. She was pointing at his two employees who were currently rocking out to a slow waltz. Belzeber would _always_ be a better choice above those two. Blair placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as he turned to her. Azazer stood up with a sigh and Blair pushed him. Being slightly light-headed, he stumbled and was unaware that some people were watching him now. His two female employees rushed over to Belzeber and grabbed him, whispering to him. The blond blushed and began shaking his head vigorously. They ignored his protests and pushed him forward.

Azazer caught Belzeber as he stumbled and they both instantly fell in to step with the music. They waltzed around the room in an awkward silence. Blair covered her mouth and tried not to laugh at how much they stood out. Azazer, trying not to look at his two crazy employees, took a good look at his partner's face to distract him. Belzeber was wearing lipstick as usual, but it wasn't the normal blue, it was a rose color that actually looked nice on him. He wore a light dusting of eye shadow the color of pink cherry blossoms. He looked quite beautiful to say the least. The silence was finally broken when the blond coughed nervously.

"Please don't stare at me…" Belzeber didn't need to put on blush, seeing as his face was constantly flushed red. The dark-haired man fought the urge to smirk.

"There's not much else to look at." He replied. His companion scowled, which looked more like a pout. Taking pity on the gowned man, he glanced to the side and immediately wished he hadn't. Luther, the almighty Creator, was drunk as can be and currently groping his two employees. The girls were wearing identical looks of disgust as the blond man hit on them, his hands wandering lower and lower on their hips.

Belzeber noticed the direction of his distracted gaze and looked in time to see the silver-haired woman bitch-slap the Owner before giving her blue-haired friend a high-five. He giggled quietly, drawing Azazer's attention back to him. The dark-haired man didn't realize that he had a small smile on his face as he continued to watch the other man through half lidded eyes. They continued to swirl around the dance floor, oblivious to the knowing looks they were receiving. Time passed by without notice and Azazer was beginning to feel the effects of all the alcohol he had inhaled. Belzeber noticed as well.

"A-Azazer!" The blond squeaked, his blush darkening as he pushed Azazer's hands back to where they were supposed to be. Azazer grunted weakly and tried to keep his hands there, but the feel of the silk, jade-colored dress running under his hands was too tempting. His hands slipped again. And again, the blond squeaked and pushed them back up. Belzeber was beginning to get a little bit flustered. The feeling of his companion's large, warm hands sliding over his hips excited him in an embarrassing way. And it seemed like every time those hands wandered and he protested, the hands would wander farther than before.

Belatedly, Belzeber realized that they were out of beat with the music. In fact, they weren't even doing the waltz anymore. But Azazer seemed to be oblivious to this and continued to hold onto the blushing blond. When those sinful hands wandered down to his backside, again, and added a bit of a grope, Belzeber stepped out of his grasp, panting ever so slightly with arousal. Azazer gave him a questioning look, but the blond shook his head and started to step backwards. The dark-haired man blinked and followed after him, still wanting to dance. Unfortunately, he stumbled and threw his arms around Belzeber's neck to steady himself.

This action brought their faces close together, much to the blond's dismay. He stared into Azazer's half-lidded eyes and saw them darken considerably. Azazer stared back at him steadily, watching the blush darken on his cheeks. Belzeber's breath hitched and he moved his head back slightly, their eyes never leaving each other.

"You're drunk." The blond whispered.

"No I'm not." Azazer's face inched forward again until they could feel each other's breath against their lips.

"Yes, you are." Belzeber bit his bottom lip.

The dark haired man scoffed lightly, still holding onto him for balance. "Wine is not enough to get me drunk."

Belzeber blinked. "So you're just-"

"Loose."

The blond giggled. "Loose?"

"Yes." Azazer moved forward ever so slightly, intent on sealing their lips. There was barely a centimeter between them when-

BANG!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Belzeber gasped in surprise and broke their staring contest. He stumbled back, eyes wide. Azazer nearly fell forward, but managed to catch himself. He looked up at Belzeber, oblivious to the happy chatter around them and to the distant sound of fireworks. Their eyes met again but this time the blond turned on his heel and fled the ballroom, dodging around the merrymakers. Azazer stared after him for a moment, blinking. Then it registered that the beautiful blond was escaping and he quickly gave chase.

As soon as the dark haired man slipped through the doors, the room grew silent. Luther straightened from his "drunken" slouch with a smirk. His sister wore a similar expression as she laughed quietly. They glanced at each other from across the ballroom and winked.

Meanwhile, Azazer paused outside the doors, looking around. A flash of green caught his eyes and he turned in time to see Belzeber disappearing through a nearby door. He lurched forward and, in his infinite stupidity, grabbed the edge of the door right as it was closing. He let out a slight yelp as his fingers were smashed and scowled at the offending door before tugging it open. He stepped into the room, still scowling over his shoulder as he cradled his throbbing fingers against his chest. The door closed behind him with a soft thud and he finally glanced at the room. It was as extravagant as the room assigned to him. There was only one problem with the room.

Belzeber was nowhere in sight.

Azazer crept into the room cautiously, looking around for any sign of the blond. The pillow-ridden four-poster bed hadn't been disturbed and the bathroom door was wide open. He peered through the doorway, but again saw no sign of the man he had been chasing. He scowled and swung around to give the room a dark look. His head spun slightly, forcing him to step over to the bed and sit down. He dropped his head into his hands with a groan. As he did so, he noticed something he hadn't seen earlier.

There was a closet. And the door to the closet was ajar.

The man crept over to the closet, trying to make as little noise as possible. He slid the closet door open the rest of the way, the light spilling into the small, dark room. He heard Belzeber gasp, but couldn't see him in the shadows.

"Why did you follow me!" Azazer was promptly slapped on the cheek.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!" The dark haired man rubbed his reddening cheek.

Belzeber stepped out of the closet and pushed him back. "You asshole! Don't act like you don't know!" Tears were forming in his eyes. "Y-you made me _so_ embarrassed in there! As if th-this _dress_ wasn't enough!"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose…"

"And i-it's your fault I'm in this stupid thing! If y-you hadn't come, I could've dressed like a n-normal man! But _no_, you h-had to come!"

"I told you, Luther made me-"

"I-I look hideous!"

"You look beautiful!" Azazer cried, finally making himself heard above the blond's ranting. When he realized what he'd said, he slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced guiltily at the other man. Belzeber was gaping at him, almost resembling a fish. A rather pretty fish.

"Wha-what? N-no, I-I'm not-!" Belzeber blushed and shook his head violently.

Azazer sighed deeply. "Oh, shut up. Do you really think I would say something like _that_, and not be serious?"

The blond man gulped, a blush spreading across his cheeks yet again. He glanced at the floor shyly. "I-" He hesitated for a moment before looking back up, a fierce expression on his face. "No! I don't think you're serious! You're drunk!"

Azazer let out an exasperated breath and strode forward. He grabbed Belzeber's shoulders. "I. Am. Not. Drunk." He emphasized each word with a shake. "I'm just-"

"Loose." Belzeber murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"Uninhibited." The dark haired man corrected. He searched the other man's face before sighing. His hands slid off the blond's stiff shoulders to his waist as his head fell forward to rest against the other man's.

Belzeber let out a breath as his words finally registered. His shoulders relaxed and his arms tentatively wrapped around the thin man. Azazer smirked and tightened his grip on the silk covered hips. The blond squeaked and moved so he could stare up into his eyes. Their staring contest resumed, only with more intensity. The dark haired man leaned in, intent once again on sealing their lips. And this time, there were no distractions to stop him. He closed the space between them swiftly, surprising Belzeber.

Although the kiss took him by surprise, the blond kept his lips closed. Azazer pressed gently against him, trying to urge him to respond. But still, Belzeber remained unresponsive. After a few moments of silent pleading, the dark haired man grew impatient. His tongue slipped out to lap at the unrelenting lips. When that only made the other's breath hitch, he decided to take it to the next level.

Belzeber gasped sharply as his bottom lip was gently nibbled upon. As soon as his lips parted, Azazer's tongue dove in. As soon as the wet muscle swiped against his own, he moaned and nearly collapsed. The only thing keeping him on his feet were Azazer's hands gripping his hips tightly. The blond tightened his embrace on the man as his mouth was plundered.

As the kiss deepened, he didn't notice that he was gently being pushed backwards. Only when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed did he notice, but by then he was too distracted to care. Azazer carefully pushed him down onto his back before slowly pulling away from their heated kiss. He observed the blond's face and smirked in satisfaction. Belzeber was flushed and panting heavily, obviously aroused. He leaned down to reconnect their lips, sliding his hands up the other's hips, pulling the silk gown up as he went. When the gown had slipped up past Belzeber's hips, Azazer let his hands slide back down, pausing slightly to rub over his erect nipples, before gripping his hips again and breaking their kiss. He pulled back so he could look at him again, smirking. His fingers played with the waistband of a pair of green, silk panties that covered the blond's half hard cock. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"Wh-what?" Belzeber panted, feeling exposed and self-conscious. Azazer simply shook his head and dipped his head down to first nibble at his lips, then to leave a trail of hot kisses down his neck. The blond let out a quiet moan and gripped the bed sheets beneath him. The dark haired man smirked against his neck before by-passing the still-clothed part of his companion and pressed his next kiss against the heated skin above the silk panties. Belzeber whimpered and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. He whimpered again as he felt a wet tongue swiping across his skin, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. His groin tightened, making him groan and throw his head back.

Azazer's smirk grew at the responses he was receiving. He could feel the blond's arousal grow and his own cock twitched in response. He hummed quietly as he gripped the twitching hips and gently pulled the other man forward so that his butt was off the bed. With that accomplished, he leaned back down and took hold of the waistband of Belzeber's panties - with his teeth. He tugged sharply until the blond groaned and leaned up on his elbows to look at him. Belzeber's eyes widened in disbelief, a moan slipping past his lips. Azazer winked up at him before slowly dragging the panties down with his mouth. The blond panted heavily as the cloth was dragged over his erect member. He felt the other man's breath on his cock and collapsed back onto the bed with a series of moans and whimpers.

Azazer snorted and quickly finished pulling the garment off. He then pushed the blond back into a comfortable position on the bed and attacked his mouth, making sure to rub his clothed erection against him. The blond gasped and arched his hips up to get more friction. Azazer moaned and pulled back to smirk at him. Belzeber just glared at him in frustration, his hips thrusting upwards on their own.

The dark haired man ran a teasing finger down the length of the man's erection, earning himself a whimpered moan. He pulled back completely and stood up to unbutton his tailcoat, which slid off his shoulders and onto the floor when he was finished. He loosened his tie, smirking at the flushed blond who sat up on the bed to watch him with wide eyes. Azazer glanced at him, then at the tie, an idea forming in his head. His smirk widened and he left the tie where it was and started on undoing his white button-up shirt. Once that piece of clothing had fallen to the floor, he undid his belt and took it off. He played with the hem of his dress pants, watching Belzeber's reactions. The blond was biting his lip, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Azazer smirked again and walked forward to stand before him. They stared at each other silently for a moment before he nudged Belzeber's legs apart so he could stand between them. Belzeber gulped, trying not to stare at the obvious bulge in the dark haired man's pants, which was almost level with his face. He felt a hand lifting his chin up so he could stare into the man's eyes again. Azazer bent down and kissed him, his tongue slipping into the willing mouth to taste him. Belzeber moaned into the kiss, his own tongue tentatively coming out to play. He was pushed onto his back once again with a half naked Azazer on top of him. His hips began bucking upwards as soon as he felt the rough cloth touching his exposed cock. Azazer pulled back again, grinning and shaking his head.

"A-za-_zer_!" Belzeber whined, pouting. This only earned him an evil chuckle and a lick to his nose. The damn cock-tease above him stood back up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The blond bit his lips in excitement, thinking the pants were about to come off completely. But Azazer only reached up and undid his tie, sliding the material through his hands as he stared at him hungrily. Belzeber moaned in the back of his throat, his hands sliding down to rub the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. His hands slid up until they were almost touching his arousal before a growl stopped him. He glanced up at Azazer shyly, a shiver running down his spine at the fierce expression on the man's face.

"Turn around on all fours." Azazer said roughly, his eyes narrowing as he watched the blond obey. Once he was facing the opposite direction with his ass facing him enticingly, the dark haired man slipped his pants down and stepped out of them before approaching the bed and the shivering man on it.

"Move forward." Belzeber shivered again at this command and crawled forward until he could reach out and touch one of the bedposts. Azazer smirked and climbed onto the bed behind him, tie in hand. He moved forward until his arousal slid against Belzeber's backside, eliciting a moan from him. He leaned over the blond, resting his weight against him, and grabbed his wrists.

Belzeber watched in fascination as his wrists were tied together with the violet tie, bolts of pleasure running down his spine from the skin on skin contact. He felt a mouth on his shoulder, moving up towards his neck and let out a breathy moan as he tilted his head to give the man more access. Distracted as he was with the hot mouth marking his skin, it came as a surprise when he was pushed forward gently until his bound hands were gripping the bedpost. He groaned in disappointment when the warm body pressed against his was removed and he tried to pull back to follow. It was then that he realized his hands were tied to the post. He stared at his bound hands in horror and heard another chuckle behind him.

Azazer watched him struggle for a bit, stroking himself as the delectable ass shook from the movements. He let a moan slip from his lips before kneeling behind him once more. He grabbed the blond's hips and slid his hands down the trembling back, pushing the dress up further. Once the green silk was out of the way, he traced Belzeber's spine with his tongue, smirking slightly at the noises that action produced. His hands traveled back down to grip his hips, his tongue following the same path. He lifted his head and stared at the back of Belzeber's head in contemplation. Finally, he smirked and lifted one of his hands before bringing it down hard on one of the blond's butt cheeks. Belzeber let out a yelp and twisted around to stare at him.

"Wh-what was that for?" He cried, trying unsuccessfully to pull his hands away from the post. Azazer simply raised an eyebrow and slapped him again. Belzeber jerked forward as far as the hand on his hip would let him, the blush on his face darkening considerably. He should _not_ be enjoying this! Unfortunately for him, the sting of the slap still sent a shiver down his spine and to his groin, which was begging for friction of some kind. The blond whimpered and pressed his face into the mattress below him, his hips pushed further into the air in a silent plea for more. He received another slap before the offending hand gently rubbed the reddened cheek.

Belzeber gasped loudly as he then felt a tongue swipe against the abused flesh, which almost distracted him from the wet finger that ran between his cheeks. The finger soon took all of his attention, though, as it slowly pushed into him. He gulped and wriggled is hips slightly, trying to get used to the intrusion. The tongue left his ass to trail up his spine. It was accompanied by a sucking mouth and gentle teeth that left marks up and down his back in an attempt to distract him from the second finger that soon joined its brother.

Azazer lifted his head from the latest mark he had made on the pale skin laying below him to admire his work. He nodded in satisfaction and sat back on his hunches to focus on scissoring his fingers, twisting them back and forth to properly stretch Belzeber. The blond whined and thrust backwards so the fingers could go deeper. Azazer moved his fingers around, searching for Belzeber's prostate. He knew he had found it when he heard a loud moan.

"Hmm, do you like that, Belzeber?" The dark haired man smirked and added a third finger. Belzeber tensed up and groaned in discomfort. Azazer leaned over him and kissed his neck to relax him. When that didn't seem to work, he used his free hand to lightly stroke his partner's erection. He targeted the blond's prostate, which did the job. Belzeber cried out at the sudden attack and began moaning like a dog in heat. Once Azazer felt he had done enough, he removed his fingers and stopped stroking. The blond pouted when the pleasure stopped, but gasped when he felt Azazer grab his hips tightly.

"Aren't you happy you put that dress on?" The dark haired man positioned himself at the blond's entrance and slowly pushed in. Belzeber yelled out in pain and gripped onto the bedpost until his knuckles turned white. Azazer stayed still for a few minutes much to Belzeber's relief. The moment the blond relaxed completely, his partner pulled out and rammed back into him.

"AH! AZAZER!" Belzeber screamed as the dark-haired man continued thrusting. Everyone in the hotel must have heard him. It didn't even matter if anyone _did_ hear. All that mattered was the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out in ecstasy. Azazer leaned over the blond and bit down hard at the base of his neck. Belzeber pressed his face into one of this captive arms to smother his cries of pleasure.

When it registered to Azazer that he could no longer hear his lover's cries, he released his hold on the blond's neck and slowed his thrusts until he was moving torturously slow. He made sure to only brush against the other man's prostate teasingly, smirking at the muffled sounds of displeasure.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The dark haired man purred, running his hands over the smooth skin before him. A muffled curse was shot his way and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, what was that? I'm afraid you need to speak up."

Belzeber lifted his head and shot a glare at him. "Hurry the fuck up, you sadistic bastard!"

Azazer chuckled again, grabbing the irritated blond's hips. "Only for you, love, only for you." And with that, he began thrusting in earnest again, driving directly into the spot he had only been teasing before. The sudden onslaught caused Belzeber to arch his back and cry out loudly. The cry dwindled down to rough panting interrupted by moaning as he gave in and began to thrust backwards, meeting his new lover halfway. Azazer let out a moan of his own and reached around Belzeber to grab a hold of his aching member. The touch caused the blond to gasp and thrust backwards wildly as his inner walls began to clamp around the dark haired man. Said man felt his orgasm approaching and was determined to outlast his lover as his pace quickened even further, his hand matching the speed as it fondled the throbbing dick.

A few minutes of this pleasurable attack was all Belzeber could handle and he exploded, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a cry, his hips still moving as he came. Azazer groaned and buried his head on the blond's shoulder as the muscles surrounding his dick clamped down and milked his orgasm from him. Belzeber would have jumped at the sudden rush or warmth in his backside if he'd had the energy to do so. Instead, he collapsed onto the mattress as best he could with his hands still tied, Azazer laying on top of him as they both tried to catch their breath.

When Azazer found the energy to do so, he sat up and slowly pulled out of his blond, watching with a smirk as his fluids began to leak out. Belzeber protested weakly, squirming at the feeling, but Azazer ignored him and reached forward to untie his hands. Once free, all Belzeber did was stretch out, purring slightly at the burn in his muscles, a dopey smile on his face. His dark haired lover leaned over him and nibbled on his ear.

"If you're not careful, I might have to tie you up again…" Azazer smirked, still innocently nibbling on the ear as Belzeber's face turned bright red. "And you know what _that_ leads to now, don't you?"

"Damn it, we just ran out of popcorn!" A sudden familiar, female, and very unwanted voice exclaimed. "Wait 'til we get some more, okay?"

"Round two already?" Another voice questioned, this one slightly bored sounding, female, and also _very_ unwanted. "Shouldn't you give him more of a break?"

Left eye twitching, Azazer slowly turned his head from his lover's now pale face to glare at their 'audience'. Sitting on the floor with several bowls filled with popcorn kernels, a couple bloody tissues, and a lot of candy wrappers, were his two crazy, soon to be fired, employees and his equally (if not more so) crazy boss. All three were smirking at him.

"Well, I suppose that's _one_ way to greet the new year, though I believe the tradition is a simple kiss…" Luther commented, smirking. "Oh, and Belzeber, you can keep that dress."

And they were never heard from again…

**End story**

**Shadow: Wow... that was horrible. No not really. It was okay.**

**Innocent: I feel insulted...Well, what did you (YES, YOU!) think? Please read and review~!**


End file.
